I Am Your Protector
by CookieCrumbs18
Summary: Tessa Reid, a skinwalker, was picked up by Crowley after she was left broken and beaten. He took care of her and she returns the favor by working for him. They are up against the Leviathans along with Sam and Dean. But when things start going wrong for her, who will she trust? Rated M for later chapters. OFC. Set loosely in season 7.


I sat, waiting for Crowley's sent. I had what he wanted but I just couldn't find him. My nose was good up to about eight miles; just as good as vampires. But I wasn't a vampire; I was a Skinwalker. My father was one and taught me how to use my father when was only 8. He was killed when I was 14 and I spent 9 years tracking down his killers, but I was too emotional and they overpowered me. I was picked up by Crowley later that day, beaten and broken. He brought me back to health so I decided to stay and work for him.

I waited, staring that the moon. I lost Crowley's sent a couple days ago when I was chased by a Leviathan. I spent all day trying to get back to the trail but I've been unsuccessful. I got up and trotted over to a puddle on the sidewalk. I lapped up most of the water and licked my nose wet. I've always liked being a dog. You could do anything and go anywhere. And you didn't have to talk to all those insufferable humans. Most humans feared me because I was half wolf half dog. My father told me that that the person's personality shapes the breed of dog you become. He was a Husky breed; very loving and protective of me. I was originally a husky as well but everything changed when he was killed. My breed slowly changed as I became more individual and revenge driven. I was a Wolf dog. I was larger than most huskies which was why most people avoided me.

I was a mix of white, black and tan; white was my primary coat but the tips where black. The tan was only on my head, blending in with the white. But the white fur that followed my jaw line was stained with blood. I had an ice blue eye and a light green eye as a canine but as a human I had two ice blue eyes.

I drove Crowley crazy in the short month that I was with him because I would go out at night and explore. He told me that I only should be in canine form when I was working jobs for him. He'd be waiting in the living room for me when I got back and say "your curiosity will be the death of you, love."

* * *

Sam, Dean and Bobby where at the safe cabin; head in newspapers and books. Bobby and Sam sat around a small table and Dean was sprawled out on the couch; and newspaper in one hand and a glass of Scotch in the other. The fireplace was lit and the crackling flames added light to the already dark house. It was silent; crickets and pages flipping where all that broke through. Dean was nodding off when they were all interrupted.

"Hello, boys," Crowley spoke, breaking the silence. Dean was jerked out of dreamland and shot up. They all looked alarmed, as well as confused.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked with force in his voice. Crowley walked past them and to the small kitchen where the bottle of Scotch sat.

"What? I can't check up on you animals?" he smirked as he poured the nectar into a glass he took from an above cupboard. He turned to them, noticing that that answer didn't solve anything. "Well," he sighed, "if you must know, I'm waiting for someone, and I'm pretty sure she's around here somewhere," he finished.

"You're going to lead her here?" Dean said; brows furrowed.

"Oh, she's harmless dear," Crowley winked. "So until she arrives, I shall bunk with you meat bags." Crowley walked over to the couch and fell into in. The boys didn't even care; he showed up without question more times than often. And there was no reason to ask why, because he ever gave them a straight answer. Dean sat back down, eyeing Crowley before going back to the newpaper.

* * *

I was trotting down the sidewalk when I finally caught Crowley's sent. 'About time,' I thought. I quickened my pace and followed the sidewalk. I could hear the vial jiggling around my neck, hitting the necklace I wore as a human. I followed Crowley's sent as it led me out of town and down an empty road. I normally had a high threshold for fear but this road hit the top of that threshold. I slowed down and nervously looked everywhere. I was getting closer to Crowley as his sent grew more intense. But I could swear someone was following me. I stopped in the middle of the road and looked behind me. It was dead quiet, no wind and dark. The feeling washed over me as everything sat still. I shook off the fear and started back the way I was headed. His sent led me into the woods. I ran, jumping over fallen trees and dodging low branches. I saw a light in the distance and could start to see a small cabin. I walked up to the house and circled it to make sure I had the right place. His sent stayed around the house as I went up to the door and barked.

* * *

_So let me mention I am an amateur writer. And I am horrible when it comes to finishing chapters. So expect long pauses between posts. I'm still developing the plot so bare with me. The second chapter should be up next week sometime. Thanks for reading and I welcome all reviews :)_


End file.
